The Berserker's Fate
by AngryHorseman
Summary: A little story about Olaf, a warrior struggling against the very currents of fate and his inner demons that torment him to this day.


"Who is worthy of fighting me!" Yelled Olaf as he kicked open the tavern's door, it's inhabitants turning around to see a beast of a man, whose massive muscles stretched his leather vest to the point of tearing and while his face was concealed his helmet and by a big orange beard

"I am." Said a warrior so big that his brothers in arms seemed like little children compared to him, his body being covered by dented noxian plate armor as he unraveled his huge mace.

"I want your equipment on the table and I want you both to do it outside, in the raider's tavern it is forbidden for blood is to be shed." Said the Tavern owner, an elderly man that was guarded by four heavily armed guards.

"Fine" Both combatants replied as they came to a nearby table. The huge one put his mace on it, the wood straining under the weight, while Olaf laid down not one, not two, but three big axes which turned the table into ice.

"Those axes have been enchanted with true ice, only the Lotkarians can wield such weapons without turning into ice." Remarked one of the raiders, the rest of his colleagues gasped after hearing this.

Unmoved, the giant took out his armor, revealing the hundreds of runic tattoos covering his body, all of them translating into praises and litanies for the gods, the berserker put down only his helmet.

The two of them moved outside followed by a large crowd that had begun growing in size as it started surrounding them, eager to see the fight.

"Before we fight I want to know your name, mine's Adil." The giant extended his hand as he moved closer to his opponent.

"Olaf." The berserker shook his hand, before he spread his arms leaving himself exposed. "I want you to hit me as hard as you can and don't keep me waiting!"

Adil sucker punched the berserker's jaw, pushing him a couple of steps, in response the giant moved in to deliver the second punch this time grabbing him with his left arm before hitting again. The tall warrior kept punching Olaf, blood flowing from his face as it was ravaged by his enemy onslaught.

The giant was about to hit again but he froze when he saw the berserker with a wide and thirsty grin. Adil found himself choked by Olaf's right arm, before being pushed into the ground as he stared with wide eyes at the one sitting on his chest.

"Your weakness insults me!" The berserker said before he started punching his victim with such speed that it seemed to the spectators that he was hitting him with four hands. After a couple of punches Olaf stopped as he looked at the disfigured Adil, barely conscious as he repeated "Spare me" over and over again.

The berserker then grabbed his head with one hand and started pulling it will all his might, bones cracking as the head slowly came out along with his spine. He rose up and walked away as he threw his grisly trophy towards the terrified and angry crowd.

"Only a true monster can kill in such a way, get him while he is unarmed !" Said one of the raiders who along with his friends readied their weapons.

"You will all get killed, you idiots!" Said the tavern keeper as he came out with more of the guards, even the town's chief was with him, in full wargear.

"Olaf of Lothkar, I've heard of your exploits and deeds, but you won't find what you are looking for here, in this place are just sea raiders which rest after their expeditions."

"I haven't come here only to fight." Replied Olaf as he pulled out a scroll from his pouch and handed it to the tavern keeper.

"Sejuani will reward those to who join in her war, but those who refuse will be slaughtered by her messenger." The old man read it surprised as he started to rip off the scroll.

"Looks like we have no choice, I hope that at least half of you will come back from that icy bitch campaign." He spoke in a grim tone, as he looked at the shocked raiders who grumpily started packing their things, then he turned towards Olaf.

"And you won't find anything in this region that can grant you a warrior's death. But the Kiosk village is oppressed by a troll that dwarfs most of his kind in size and ferocity." The elder handed a map to him. "There I think that you may find your desired death or at least you will make a good deed for once in your lifetime."

While Olaf moved into the building to pick his weapons, a noble woman walked towards the tavern owner that stared at the lifeless body before him.

Olaf looked at the frozen table as he put his helmet on, wishing that he didn't have to kill him but he only knew how to convince people through fear. "At least he is in Valhalla." Olaf then walked outside where he was greeted by five knifes in his gut, the raiders looking at him in anger.

"This is for our fri..." The raider didn't get to finish his sentence as his neck was grabbed, then he was rammed into the rest of his accomplices. All of them falling down as the berserker drew his axes and charged towards the raiders who just raised themselves up.

With two slashes he cut off the arm and head of the first one, stuck his right axe in the skull of the second one and decapitated the third one with his left as he pulled out the other axe. His weapons glowing brightly as the blood of his enemies flowed into him, the knifes from his gut falling down as his wounds healed. The last one tried to run but Olaf threw his axe into the coward's spine, his whole body turning to ice as the runic aura was too much to handle by his flesh.

Olaf picked up his third axe and walked away as his wounds stopped bleeding, everyone in the town looked in awe at what just happened.

"I told them earlier, that is what will happen if you fight him." Said the tavern owner to the noble woman.

After a week

"This journey was too uneventful . " Olaf said to himself as he got closer to the village,but before getting out of the forest he heard a growl. In flash he turned around slashing a dire wolf in two, the berserker finding himself surrounded by a whole pack that stared at him before running away.

"If only they wouldn't have run, I wouldn't be so bored." Olaf mumbled as came out of the forest finally reaching the village. If you could call a bunch of barely kept huts, surrounded by rotten fences and with only two sheeps on the whole field.

"Leave this place before it's too late!" Said one of the malnourished women, who rushed towards the berserker trying to push him out in a feeble manner.

" Lead me to your elder, woman. I will do something about this, for I am Olaf, no one can kill me easily." Olaf said as he pushed the woman away in a gentle manner.

The woman reluctantly led him to center of the village where Olaf was greeted by a barely aged man, his hair having only a few gray spots.

"Where is the elder? I need to talk with him." Olaf walked towards the aged man.

"All of our elders where eaten by the troll along with most of the lifestock and now we must give him every year half of our childr…" The older villager couldn't talk as he was strangled by Olaf.

" You should have given yourself to the troll, you spineless coward!" The berserker yelled before throwing the villager into the fence which broke down into hundreds of pieces.

Olaf walked towards him with his axes drawn, but not only be the woman stood in his way. There was also a girl in.

"Please don't hurt my father." Pleaded the brown haired girl as she tried to push the berserker away from her parent. Olaf sighted as he sheathed his axes.

"I had a son, I regret it every day but we had no choice. I don't care what happens to me, but please help the children escape this place, we are just too starved to leave."

"Why haven't you left earlier, then." The warrior helped the villager get himself up.

"We tried, but the wolves wouldn't let us leave. The troll had tamed them to guard this place, while he sleeps. Our Jarl along with his army tried to stop him, but at least he delayed the tribute by another year."

"Fine, just tell me where it is."

"The only one who knows it's place is my child. she was the only one curious enough to follow him when he took her brother" He then handed his child to Olaf." Her name is Ella, take care of her."

"Alright Ella, In the next day we will bring his skull, for I refuse to be slain by such wretched creature. The might of Lothkar promises this!" And thus Olaf walked with his guide into the forest, the wolves staring at them.

"They did the same as when I was behind the monster, are you a smaller troll?" Olaf laughed after hearing this. "A long time has passed since someone amused me, little girl. I am no troll, because I am stronger than any troll from this land. But do you want to sing with me? This silence can get boring after a while, trust me." The girl looked at him, with a wide smile. "Yes." Then he started singing a Lotkarian ballad, the child doing her best to follow him.

At dusk Olaf along with his guide reached at a cave so big, that it looked like a big gaping wound in the mountain. The purple glow that came from it was the only thing which illuminated the area around it. "I would have gone into that cave, if I haven't heard those screams back then." The girl moved behind Olaf, her hands shaking on his shoulders.

"Elle, find a hiding spot and don't come out until I am done." Olaf said as he dropped the carcass of a dire wolf at the entrance, spilling it's entrails with his axe. Echoing steps where heard from the cave, each one of them being akin to the steps of a whole army of mammoths.

"Blood is the only thing that can wake a troll, so what fool dares to interrupt my slumber?" A booming voice was heard from the cave as the steps became louder, sounding to an unsuspecting person like the very mountains where moving. Olaf waited for the monster to come out as he bit his right axe, barely able to hold on himself while Ella was no longer in his sight.

A huge hand grabbed the edge of the cave dragging out of the darkness a creature so large that only the great serpent surpassed it on size. Covered in mammoth skins, was a troll that raised above the very trees that surrounded the cave, his right hand dragging a club made of granite and despite the mass of hair that covered his head, an eye shaped tattoo was seen on his forehead.

The troll's black eyes looked down in surprise "You have arrived." These where the only words that it could mutter before Olaf threw an axe towards his enemy face.

The troll deflected the flying axe with his club, the weapon chipping away some of the stone. The berserker drew his other axe as he charged towards the giant monster, leaping with his axes raised to his back aiming to the troll's knees. The beast parried the hit with his weapon using all it's might to push Olaf away from it, but the club broke in two as the hit was so reckless and brutal that lightning came out from the axes, Olaf flew up into the air, blood sprouting from his arms as the troll's weapon wasn't the only thing damaged.

"Shame, it was a fine weapon." The troll said as he ripped a tree from its roots, throwing it towards the berserker who raised up, as the axe that was deflected earlier teleported back into his sheath. Olaf hit again with both of his axes, the tree splitting in two pieces while splinters covered his body making him seem like a porcupine.

The cultist while the tattoo on his head glowed in a purple color. The berserker threw his axe in a hurry, but it wasn't enough as the weapon burrowed itself into the troll's gut. "I truly feel their power now!" He then laughed as black ice covered his arms, turning them into maces that could rival Trundle's Boneshiver.

The berserker rushed towards him, faster than before despite being covered in his own blood, the pain fuelling his anger. He dodged the first mace that came in his way, but the second one was faster than the first, Olaf finding himself flying with his insides crushed as he slammed into a tree that cracked as it fell alongside with him.

He puked blood before rising up with a roar, his rage becoming incomprehensible as he stared at the enemy that charged at him. In response the berserker charged too, his fury pushing him beyond the limits of his ravaged and tired body. The troll swung both his weapons, yet Olaf leaped higher than before with his axes prepared to deliver a reckless blow to the troll's face.

However the cultist acted even faster turning his head as he lunged with its jaws open wide, digging its teeth into Olaf's torso. Blood cascaded from his mouth, as the berserker hanged limp but he still held his axes in an iron grip. The troll's black eyes turned towards his prey that instead of lying dead, it stared at him with his mouth stretched in a wide sadistic grin.

The berserker shoved his axes into the troll's mouth, and pulled so hard that the jaw which pierced him was ripped from the cultist face as Olaf found himself with his axes dug deep inside his enemy chest whose bellow of pain made Olaf deaf for a second. Then berserker let out an inhuman roar as he relentlessly slashed at the victim's chest starting to see only red while the screams replaced everything he heard as he let something inside him take control. This feeling is what led him to the savage path of the berserker, bloody and restless.

Olaf found himself up into the air before a giant serpent swallowed him, then he woke up in a bed with his whole body withered into a pitiful shell of a man, thin like a stick and pale like a corpse. He looked around, seeing himself surrounded by the old men who were smiling at him with sharp teeth.

"My son, you can never escape your fate." Am obese and ugly person came towards the aged berserker.

"You will end up like me and the rest of us. Old, frail and destined for a quiet and peaceful death, for you are of my blood and nothing can change that, especially you." These where the last words he heard before the old ones started tearing apart with their bare hands.

Olaf screamed as he opened his eyes to the disturbed eyes of the girl, with his red hands on her throat. He immediately let go as he realized what he was doing, Olaf stared at his red hands as he took a deep breath.

"It's not the first time something like this happened. I did things like this even before I became a berserker, before I made the oath of redeeming myself by dying in battle." The girl listened as she backed off at a relatively safe distance. "Why you keep doing this!?"

Olaf got up, noticing that his two axes where missing while the third was in his sheath. "My anger sometimes possesses me, that's why I always seek the battlefield. So that I can let it out where only bad people can get hurt by my hands, while hoping that they manage to kill me."

"So you don't remember what you did to him?" Ella pointed at the carcass that was once the troll who abused her people. That had both of his arms frozen as each of Olaf's axes dug deep into them, the troll's eyes were wide in pain despite the fact that life had long since abandoned them. But the most noticeable thing about the corpse, was that from his torso only a bloody spine and his shoulders remained as the rest of the organs where splattered all over the place.

Olaf moved towards the corpse and picked up his axes, as the sun fell down as everything was swallowed by darkness. The glow that came from the axes was the only source of light that pierced the darkness surrounding them.

The berserker walked into the cave with the girl and once they pierced the darkness. Olaf felt an oppressive presence press upon his mind like a hammer while the girl fainted, he immediately threw the girl outside the cave just as the entrance was suddenly covered by a black fog.

Olaf then saw a purple light in the horizon, he walked toward it and as he got closer, his body started to be flooded in an agonizing sensation as Olaf felt like his own body was eaten from the inside. Yet he continued towards the presence that started feeling even bigger than before, Olaf feeling like he was crushed by giant arms as he struggled to breathe, the worst of them all was the sensation of countless worms trying to burrow into his brain. Eventually after a couple of agonizing steps, the berserker saw the source of the light he chased and saw something that could unnerve someone like him.

"Impressive, every mortal that came close to us was consumed. Like the troll you have slain, his mind and soul were so simple that he started to worship us, the moment he came into this cave. So we rewarded him in what he lacked the most, but he wasn't strong enough to fight you." A mass of voices came from a statue representing something incompressible to Olaf's eyes, made from bones and covered in the faces of children, half of them talking and half of them screaming at the same time but the glow came from the eye shaped stone that floated above the obscene creation.

"What in the gods are you!?" Olaf tried going after it but there was an invisible wall separating it, he hacked at it blindly but it did nothing. "You will know when the time comes, but we will show you a fraction of what will come in the future." The faces stretched their skin in an attempt to grin as the berserker found himself surrounded by mounds of skulls that rose up while countless voices could be heard from them as rusty blades and spikes made from stone sprouted from their insides.

Olaf took a deep breath instead as the worms inside his head alongside the agony that he felt, pushed him deep into his rage. One of mounds stabbed him in his right leg, the berserker felt nothing but hate as he rose up his axes and delivered them to the attacker.

The creature exploded into a shower of pebbles and bone shards as Olaf was covered again in blood. However the blob reformed itself while its kin moved delivered their weapons into Olaf's chest who destroyed them in a wide swing before they could pierce his chest. They would rise again in a few moments which Olaf used wisely as he raised his weapons and hit harder than humanly possible while lighting sprouted from the wall. The wall didn't seem affected but the berserker kept hitting even more, despite the blood that sprayed from his veins, the undead mounds that rose up and started stabbing him.

The cave shook with every reckless swing that Olaf landed as rocks fell around him, one of them bouncing of his helmet. The berserker roared, his eyes glowing in a blue color as he landed with every ounce of his strength a blow that shattered the wall that kept him from unleashing the anger inside him, the faces could only smile at the display of strength and inconceivable hatred that the mortal showed.

"We will meet again, Olaf." The altar spoke its final words as the berserker screamed as he reached at the abomination before his eyes. The first swing cut the altar in two, the malevolent stone falling into the ground, the next ones where too many to count as Olaf relentlessly attacked it. The artifact being chipped away by every hit that it received, while the blobs screamed in pain

Olaf rose his axes as he delivered the killing blow, the stone exploding alongside it's creations in a shower of alien energies. Then laughter was heard as the cave began to fall in, Olaf ran through the darkness as the exit started closing itself.

The berserker looked around and saw the girl rushing towards him, with her eyes wide in fear as she was chased by a the pack of wolves that stalked them earlier. Olaf leaped over her as he threw himself at the predators, letting out a howl so savage that even the animals froze for a moment.

Half of the pack was killed in a single swing, the berserker's axe cutting through their skulls before they even considered running. Two of the living wolves tried to run away in separate directions, but it was too late as Olaf threw both of his axes at them. The weapons cut them in two pieces, the scared animals didn't even have time to scream as they froze.

The berserker charged at them with his bare hands while the rest of the wolves did the same, he then started splattering the brains of his victims with his fists their numbers dropping instantly, like they were cows send to the slaughter house. The last wolf didn't even get to squeal, as Olaf grabbed him with both of his hands as he raised the screaming animal above him and slowly opened his chest cavity with both of his hands.

The berserker laughed as the cascade of blood and organs showered him, the countless wounds covering his body where closing off instantly while the murderous urge dissipated "You are scaring me, Olaf." Ella said in a shaky voice as she slowly moved towards him, the berserker then fell on the ground as his anger was replaced by exhaustion.

Olaf opened his eyes again once the daylight shined on him with Ella next to him, still sleeping. The girl then woke up as he walked towards the troll's carcass that was untouched for the moment and ripped out it's skull with his bare hands, dragging it with it by its hair. "It's time to lead you home."

"This road is not uneventful anymore." Olaf remarked as he and the girl were stalked by all types of predators, from bears, wolves, and even a undead horde of draugr stared at the berserker and Ella as they walked through the woods.

They kept following him as he came closer to the village, even snow tigers joined the crowd that followed Olaf and on branches sat giant eagles that could swallow a man's head with one bite. The warrior then stopped, letting go of the skull and throwing his axes into a nearby tree which fell into the ground.

"What are you waiting for, I have no weapons now !" Olaf raised his arms as he screamed at the creatures but they didn't came, some of them preferring instead to go towards the rotting skull.

"If am not your food, then what in Hel I am to you?" The berserker ran towards the animals that tried to eat the skull but they ran away from Olaf's sight.

"Frejiord is renowned for its hungry wildlife that is willing to jump into armies, just so that they can eat something. But you of all things aren't willing to go for me, one unarmed man. Are the gods so unwilling to have my wish, then so be it, I will wage war against them as well." Olaf then started laughing as he picked up his axes.

"Get out of my sight!" Olaf roared at the creatures that ran away from him as fast as they could. Then once they left, he took the skull and dragged it towards the village at least, he will fulfill his promise.

However as they reached at the edge of the field a little boy ran towards him, but before he could do anything the kid was peppered with arrows, Ella tried to rush after him but Olaf dragged her into the woods

"Listen to me, I want you to hide in this hole and don't come out, until I come back." The warrior put the girl in a hole under the tree and covered it with branches, then with leaves.

Then an arrow ricochet off his helmet as an archer hid behind the tree, while his dogs that were helping him ran away as soon as they smelled Olaf. The berserker ran towards him so fast that the archer only got to aim his bow, before the attacker was eviscerated with one swing.

"I will avenge your people and deliver this skull to your village, at least that I can do." Olaf then grabbed the skull, his body shaking as he moved towards the burning village, the ones responsible for it gathering together as soon as they saw Olaf. An unrecognizable banner flew above them, but the armor and weapons where noxian.

"Olaf of Lotkar, my company was sent here by my employee to kill you. Unfortunealy our orders were also to leave no witnesses, we wouldn't have bothered to loot this shithole otherwise." A decorated man rode through his army accompanied by other knights who were just as well equipped as him.

"Who hired you." Olaf spoke as he moved closer to them, still clinging to the skull he dragged.

"She didn't tell us her name and her presence chilled me to the core but it paid my boys a lot of money for your blood. But that doesn't matter anymore, It's time to get our money. "More riders appeared to Olaf's right, gathering themselves in formation while their spears aligned perfectly.

"Get him!" The riders then charged towards the berserker, while the archers aligned in front of the army launched a volley of arrows, five of them lodged in his chest and three of them got in his left arm.

And just before the riders got to their target, Olaf roared as he grabbed the skull by it's long hair, his two hands holding on tight as he slammed the massive mass of bone and rotting flesh into the shocked knights. The armor creaked as blood sprouted from their body while their eyes popped out of their sockets.

Everyone else gasped for a moment, which Olaf made full use of it as he threw the ravaged skull towards the mercenary captain who could only scream as the face of death came towards him. Not even his bodyguards were spared, as they along with their superior found their insides crushed, incapable of screaming with their smashed lungs.

The spearmen then turned from the murder scene, seeing the archers running with terror on their face running through their ranks, as the berserker with bloody foam cursing from his mouth, charged towards the spearmen who raised their weapons and shields in a hurry. But to no avail as Olaf threw one of his axes, the flying weapon passed through the soldier body, his shield not even making a difference as his body was split in two.

It passed through the whole formation, every one next to its way yelled in pain as half of their body was frozen. The noxian deserters found themselves with a huge gap between their ranks, Olaf rushed through the gap cutting, slashing and chopping through them. Their ill kept armor proving no match as he made arms, heads and guts fall on the ground, while blood flew left and right following the rapid rhythm of the berserker axes.

Three of the soldiers managed to send their spears into Olaf's gut, blood flowing from his mouth. In exchange they were decapitated in a single swing while the second one sliced the spears lodged into his body. The noxians froze in fear as instead of slowing his pace the blood drenched berserker started murdering through their ranks even faster, the runes from his axes glowing brightly as people died in the blink on an eye, their blood flowing into his wounds.

The few mercenaries that were still alive came to their senses and ran away after hearing the thunderous steps of a mammoth, carrying the Frostguard banner up into the air. It's riders trying to aim their arrows towards the Viking who answered by throwing his axe at the riders. The axe eviscerated the first one while the rest where frozen to the bone by its runic energies.

Frenzied the mammoth charged towards Olaf who responded by running towards the beast and just as the animal reared his tusk, the Viking leaped above the deadly appendages , his axes raised high into the air then falling down with thunderous speed as lightning, blood and brain matter jutted from the mammoth skull while blood spewed from Olaf's arms.

The berserker fall was softened by the pile of corpses he landed on, he then rose up looking into his surroundings seeing to this right the running survivors and he was about to chase them until the dragur that followed him earlier ambushed them from the woods. The deserters screamed in terror as they were feasted upon by their killers tearing chunks of meat with their hands and rusty weapons.

"We got him where we wanted, activate the trap now!"

Olaf turned to his left and saw a bunch of people surrounding a blue orb, he tried to run after them but his legs where held in place by thick chains that burst from the ground. Olaf slashed at them but the chains where reinforced by runes that made them almost unbreakable. His arms where tied to his body by more chains which started covering him from head to toe. Then a circle shined around him as the air around him became so cold that his strength began to wane.

The undead turned their attention to the chained berserker, as they left go of the carcasses they devoured and started running towards him. Olaf tried to rise up, but the chains pulled even harder digging into his meat. He then looked towards the mages who chained him, seeing that there was someone else with them. The village elder wrapped in a rope, stared at Olaf who was about to be consumed by the ravenous horde.

Olaf grinned as he stared at the ones that were going to slay him, rising himself up despite the chains that pulled with the force of giants.

"So you come only when I am defenseless and chained up like a prisoner? Come and kill me for once, you cowards!"

Olaf slowly walked towards the undead horde, his body acting on his instinct to fight. Yet that instinct was intensifying as the dragur got closer to him, until one word was heard in his head.

"Nooooooooooo" A voice other than his own, boomed as Olaf found himself swallowed by his rage, everything turning black to his eyes as his very body was covered in fire and the scream that came from his throat was so inhuman that even the undead stopped in their tracks.

The snow around him melted as the beast moved his arms like the chains where paper and tore through the enchanted steel with his bare hands, picking his axes from the ground as he turned towards the plotters who watched with their eyes wide in terror.

"Cowards!" Roared the berserker, but with a voice totally different from the suicidal Lotkarian they heard earlier. He ignored the approaching dead as moved with a speed, akin to a charging warhorse towards the frostguard mages

"That thing is not human, run!"

Said one of the mages who tried to run away from his group, before a flying axe separated his body in two, the axe burrowing itself into a nearby tree. In response his colleagues gathered their powers to create a rain of ice spikes and the make the air in front of them so cold that it could turn normal men into ice.

Several spikes pierced the beast's body, but he paid them no mind as he ran even faster howling like an rabid animal that didn't care about everything around it as not even the deadly cold was enough to stop it. The spikes covering his body melted away as he just a couple of steps away from his kills.

The mages pulled one last card, as they cut off the village elder throat as they spoke in an alien language. The aged man's corpse was consumed by the ground that screamed as tentacles erupted from it. The mages where too exhausted to run as they were dragged in the pit, grinning before they were consumed.

A giant golem of black ice rose from the ground, purple tentacles sprouted from every part of its body and for a head it had a mass of glowing eyes. It screamed in a mass of voices as it moved towards the berserker who leaped higher than any human, with his axes raised up.

The golem tried to parry with its arms, but the beast wasn't aiming for his body as it threw them both with such strength, that its leg exploded into a shower ice shards and blood. The berserker found himself on the falling creature, ripping and tearing through the tentacles in his way to its head.

He grabbed the abomination head with his hands and tore it from its body. But it laughed maniacally in its many voices, as a giant maw appeared at the spot where the berserker stood. He then found himself into its belly which started to absorb him into it's flesh. Yet one his axes materialized into his sheath and for a moment Olaf's body distorted into something unrecognizable. As he slashed and punched everything around him with such speed, that even the void creature possessing the golem paused for a second.

Covered in blood and entrails, the berserker saw something glowing in purple and shoved his hand into the flesh, ripping out its heart that spoke at him in gibberish before it got crushed.

The beast came out of the mass, covered in black. The flames covering him being dimmer than before as he looked at the draugr that stared at him before dropping their weapons and running away.

"Come back, here!" Shouted the beast as he readied to chase them, but his powers where leaving him as Olaf woke up.

Olaf's first reaction when waking up was to puke up blood as his whole body hurt him, in more ways than one. He then looked around at the carnage he has done.

"Not again."

Olaf sheathed his axes and walked into the forest, his steps being heavier than usual while the wounds that covered his body brought pain to actions. But the greatest thing that hurt him was the fact that something inside him won't let him die the way he wanted.

Once in the forest, he came to the place where he hid the girl, finding her unharmed despite the chaos that was unleashed.

"You are back!" The girl eagerly came to him with open arms.

Smiling he picked the girl into his blood stained arms as he walked back into the desolate village. The child looking silently at the countless corpses that surrounded her home as thick clouds buzzed over them.

"Bring me a shovel, we need to do one last thing before we leave."

Olaf let go of her, as he gathered the villager's lifeless bodies into the field. It should have been an easy task seeing that they were so few, yet he felt so weak with his rage dimmed to a small flame. Each one of their starved bodies feeling like a tree to him, after he laid down the last body the girl arrived with a rusty shovel.

The exhausted berserker forced himself to dig a grave for each one of them, his arms hurting him while his every breath was a struggle. He promised that he will save them and fate didn't let him and no matter how hard he tries people around him will eventually die. At least he will grant these unfortunate people a form of peace by burying them, away from the violence and chaos of the living.

Olaf threw away his shovel after finishing the last grave and grabbed the girl by her hand as he walked away from the desolate battlefield, while the scavengers rushed in to feast on the deserters remains. While a woman dressed in rich clothing and accompanied by the draugr, looked concerned at the remains of the massacre.

"I heard the rumors but I never saw someone like him, especially someone who can defy the whispers of the watchers." Said Lissandra before leaving with her bodyguards.

The tavern's door opened as the Lotkarian entered with the girl following him, the tavern owner turned around with wide eyes.

"So you have killed the troll, I am not surprised but why do have a child with you ?"

"She will explain everything you need to know." Olaf said as he handed the girl a pouch of gold before getting out as a tear rolled down to his cheek.

"One day I find someone worthy enough to take us down in an honorable way, no matter the cost."


End file.
